Facts VS Tickle Monsters
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Skeptical girl Bella meets Rachel and Sasha, who introduces her to the Tickle World!


**guestsurprise and I have done this together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella was hurrying to keep up with her adopted father. He was the head scientist and wanted nothing more than to look great in the public eye.

"Hurry up!" He growled.

"I'm trying!" Bella said, now struggling to carry the large bags he gave her to hold.

"I must not be late for my interview child!" He growled. He adopted her because he thought it would improve his image. In reality, he never wanted children. Bella could feel the hurt, but tried to ignore it. After a few hours, they were in front of the conference room.

"Now I will call for you when I'm ready. Did you do your research?"

"Yes."

"Do mythological creatures exist?"

"No."

"Can you prove this theory?" He asked. He was testing her to make sure she was ready for the reporters.

"Yes. I have statements from Dr. Jones and Dr. Baler."

"Perfect. Let's go." He smiled. He was only proud of her when she did things related to science. Soon, the conference began! It wasn't long before Rachel and Sasha were on their way to their seats. They wanted to see what proof these people had about mythology.

"Why did we have to come?" Sasha whispered.

"To see what proof they have. I hear the professor, Dr. Baluchi, is going to use his daughter to help."

"What is her name?"

"Bella. And from what I hear she is the adopted daughter." Rachel whispered, now seeing the conference begin.

For hours, Dr. Baluchi spoke about the impossibility and stupidity of mythological creatures existing. To make it worse, he pulled Bella up there too. But she spoke like a pro and would gladly recite her sources and information.

"She's very smart for a young girl." Sasha grinned.

"I'll say. Maybe we can meet her after the conference."

"Don't we need special passes?"

"Maybe. But they may let us when they hear who we are." Rachel smiled, now clapping after Bella's speech.

"Ms. Bella. Do you firmly believe that there is no such thing as a mythological creature?" A reporter asked.

"Absolutely. Why I would kiss a "dragon" right on the mouth if they did exist," she laughed. All the reporters laughed and giggled, but Rachel and Sasha were concerned.

"She certainly does appear sure of herself and her facts."

"Well her dad is a professor you know. Cmon let's go; the conference is almost over." And with that, the girls slipped out and made their way to the meet and greet area to see Bella.

After a few moments, Bella and her father made their way over to sign books and autographs and the girls were there.

"Hey Bella. I'm Rachel Jocklin and this is my sister Sasha Jocklin. We really enjoyed your speech."

"Why thank you! It took me hours to prepare. Wow! You're the Jocklin sisters! Pleased to meet you! Your uncles are really famous!" Bella blushed.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sasha smiled.

"If you don't mind us asking, how old are you?" Rachel smiled warmly.

"I'm 13." Bella giggled.

"Well you certainly are very bright. How about coming to our house for dinner? We want to talk to you about your speech," Sasha offered.

"Oh I can't. My dad will be leaving on a train to Bermuda and I have to go."

"Oh I see." Sasha said, now getting a mischievous look in her eye. "Well if you were delayed, could you come?"

"Probably." Bella answered.

"Ok. Well let's exchange numbers and if something changes, you can come." Sasha smiled happily.

"Sure," Bella grinned, now exchanging numbers with her. Once they were done and Bella began speaking to some other individuals, Sasha looked at Rachel with a sneaky grin.

"What are you up to?" Rachel giggled.

"I'm going to have the aliens make it to where Bella's father makes the train, but not Bella. She will be safe with us and can stay until he comes back."

"Oh I see. But she won't see the aliens right?"

"No of course not! They will be in their disguises. But once we have her over for dinner, we will introduce her to Jocu and he can take her to the castle!" Sasha smiled.

"Won't she run?"

"Of course! And we will be there to capture her," Sasha giggled.

"My my, what a plan," a voice cooed. Both turned and saw a large man behind them with intimidating green eyes and slightly pointed ears but he had them tucked under his hat.

Both girls began to back away in slight fear, but he pulled them to his chest and gave their sides a tickle. "Hey, easy…don't you recognize me?" He chuckled, now playfully letting one tail slip outand tickle their sides. He did it carefully so that no one saw his long, red tail.

"Jocu?!"both squealed in shock.

"Yes it's me girls. Now I heard you call me. Is everything ok?"

"Oooooh Jocu! Have we got something to tell you!" Rachel laughed.

"Enlighten me," he smirked, now leading them to the car to hear what they had to say.

* * *

Bella was looking for her father when she saw Rachel and Sasha approach them.

"Hey, Bella! We have something pretty cool to show ya!" Sasha said, eargerly rocking on her toes.

Bella saw their enthusiasm. "What is it?"

"We know of a legendary mythological creature who wants to meet you!" Rachel said.

"Oh, really?" Bella said, skeptically crossing her arms.

Bella heard the sound of fingers snapping and her world went black.

The next thing she knew, Bella was standing in a grand hallway, a hallway decorated with...feathers?

There were feathers on the walls, the ceiling, even the carpet was made of fluffy red feathers.

She saw the Jocklin sisters were hardly fazed. They were smiling in a knowing manner.

Rachel admired Bella's face. Her jaw was hanging open with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Welcome to Tickle Castle!" Rachel said with open arms.

Bella opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she opens it again and yells, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"We're in Tickle Castle." Sasha explained patiently. "Home to the tickle monsters!"

"T-Tickle monsters?!" Bella sputtered. "There's no such thing as something ridiculous as that!"

"Oh, yeah?"

Belle spun around and saw Jocu, Vivo, and their pet dragon Feza.

"What are we then? Stuffed animals?" Vivo joked.

There was silence. And then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bella screamed. She turned around and ran away.

"We've got a runner." Jocu says. "Feza, fetch!"

Feza gruffed and chased after Bella, who was running for dear life.

Of course, she couldn't outrun a dragon. Feza whipped out his dragon tongue, snatched Bella by the ankle, and pinned her down with his paw.

"No need to fear us, Bella." Jocu said. "We mean you no harm."

"No! This can't be real!" Bella shook her head vigorously. "I've gotta be dreaming!"

"Maybe this will convince you." Jocu snapped his fingers and the carpet began swaying it's feathers against the backs of Bella's arms and legs.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Bella tittered.

"Of course, this is the Tickle World." Vivo said. He removed Bella's shoes and socks. The feathers tickled her feet and in between her toes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEY! STOP IT!" Bella squealed. "Rachel! Sasha! HEHEHEHEHELP!"

Rachel shook her head. "No can do. The Tickle monsters like to make people happy with laughter. That's why they must tickle you!"

"And each tickle monster have a unique tickling power." Sasha added.

Vivo lifted up Bella's shirt and nuzzles against her tummy, purring softly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT THERE! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah, her tickle spot has been breached." Jocu said. "So, I'll tickle the rest of her." He slid two of his tails underneath her t-shirt sleeves and tickled Bella's underarms. Then used his third tail to tickle her neck.

Bella never laughed so hard in all her life. Tears ran down her face as she screamed in hysterics.

"Okay, guys. Better give her some air." Rachel said.

The monsters stopped. Bella was panting in exhaustion, thankful it was over.

"So, my dear. Have we conviced you?" asked Jocu.

"Yes! I believe!" Bella breathed.

Feza nudged Bella with his snout. He cuddled against her cheek.

"He likes you." Vivo said.

Bella was hesitant, but she petted the dragon's snout. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah! But we have to keep it a secret okay?" Sasha said.

Bella nodded. "I understand. Besides, who wouldn't believe me anyway?"

"She has a point." Rachel said, earning a tickle to the side from Jocu.

"How about a tour of the castle, Bella?" Jocu offered, giving her his arm.

Bella smiled and took it. "Yes, please."

And so, Rachel and Sasha felt proud as they introduced a new human friend for the tickle monsters to play with.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked my half, guestsurprise! And when you get a chance, I want to talk to you about some other story ideas! :)**


End file.
